Crystalline Gala
The Crystalline Gala is the Ice Flight's elemental holiday, celebrated annually at the end of January. The holiday will typically start at 6:00 AM (server time) on the last Sunday of January and last seven days, ending at 6:00 AM on the following Sunday. The Gala's holiday currency is Eternal Snow. Festive Favors Each year, four exclusive items can be purchased using Eternal Snow. The Frigid Emblem, a familiar, and a large piece of apparel are available every year. In 2014, 2015, and 2016, the fourth item was a smaller piece of apparel. In 2017 and 2018, it was a forum vista. 2019 saw the return of smaller apparel. 2014 2014 marked the first Crystalline Gala. It lasted from January 26th through February 1st.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1030806 Skins There were ten winners for the skin contest. The first five were only found in chests, obtainable from the Coliseum and by digging in Ice. The last five were up for sale in the Marketplace. These skins are now retired, and can only be obtained by exchanging with other players. Black Ice.png|Black Ice, created by rattus Frost Weathering.png|Frost Weathering, created by BritishSarcasm Sculpted.png|Sculpted, created by Cide Icecore.png|Icecore, created by Kaenith Glacial.png|Glacial, created by Gallimaufry Icefield.png|Icefield, created by DayDreamer Winterborn.png|Winterborn, created by WhiteFireRaven Icicle.png|Icicle, created by Raironu Pearlescent Glacier.png|Pearlescent Glacier, created by Smugwing Frozen Together.png|Frozen Together, created by Bluedragon Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2014 Crystalline Gala as drops from Ice and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Ice. These chests are now retired. Apparel and Familiar The following apparel and familiar were available for purchase during the 2014 Crystalline Gala. These items are now retired. 2015 2015 marked the second Crystalline Gala. It lasted from January 25th through January 31st.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1332814 Skins There were twelve winners for the skin and accent contest. All twelve were up for sale in the Marketplace, and six were also available in chests. These skins are now retired. Frozen Berries Skin.png|Frozen Berries, created by Jisonshin Snowsquall Souvenir Accent.png|Snowsquall Souvenir, created by Aifai Ice Golem Skin.png|Ice Golem, created by Yoruko Winter Draft Accent.png|Winter Draft, created by Sinestress Frigid Abyss Skin.png|Frigid Abyss, created by AkaPanuka Icy Coat Accent.png|Icy Coat, created by Feyrah Cold Morning Skin.png|Cold Morning, created by gawrden Frosted Glasswing Accent.png|Frosted Glasswing, created by Eren Icy Impression Skin.png|Icy Impression, created by Monarque Coldsnap Accent.png|Coldsnap, created by Sourdeer Animated Icicle Skin.png|Animated Icicle, created by Rinks Snowy Mane Accent.png|Snowy Mane, created by Leaflet Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2015 Crystalline Gala as drops from Ice and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Ice. These chests are now retired. Apparel and Familiar The following apparel and familiar were available for purchase during the 2015 Crystalline Gala. Two of these items are now retired; the Polarfreeze Defender can still be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. 2016 2016 marked the third Crystalline Gala. It lasted from January 24th through January 30th.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1726105 Skins There were fourteen winners for the skin and accent contest. Twelve were up for sale in the Marketplace, and six of those twelve were also available in chests. The Warden's Coat Accent and Icewraith Skin were only creatable at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew. These skins are now retired. Freezing Breath Accent.png|Freezing Breath, created by MaruNeko Gentle Giant Accent.png|Gentle Giant, created by LanFan Crystal Rainbow Accent.png|Crystal Rainbow, created by apollonaris Snowflake Accent.png|Snowflake, created by Piney Freezer Accent.png|Freezer, created by asnirre Hibernal Wanderer Accent.png|Hibernal Wanderer, created by Ursus Warden's Coat Accent.png|Warden's Coat, created by NamedDame Dark Ice Skin.png|Dark Ice, created by Bisexual Winter Camouflage Skin.png|Winter Camouflage, created by Lhuin Below Zero Skin.png|Below Zero, created by bluequasar Frozen Flight Skin.png|Frozen Flight, created by Daishi Frosted Skin.png|Frosted, created by SolarRush Glacial Warden Skin.png|Glacial Warden, created by Tix Icewraith Skin.png|Icewraith, created by Ionil Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2016 Crystalline Gala as drops from Ice and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Ice. These chests are now retired. Apparel and Familiar The following apparel and familiar were available for purchase during the 2016 Crystalline Gala. Two of these items are now retired; the Frigid Crown can still be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. 2017 2017 marked the fourth Crystalline Gala. It lasted from January 22nd through January 28th.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2099716 Skins There were 14 winners for the skin and accent contest. Twelve were up for sale in the Marketplace, and six of those twelve were also available in chests. The Cold Hearted Accent and Winterwatch Skin were only creatable at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew. All of these skins have a chance to be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate.http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=wiki&article=88 Bogsicle Accent.png|Bogsicle, created by rascal4488 Snowsquall Accent.png|Snowsquall, created by ClockworkSamaurai Colored Ice Accent.png|Colored Ice, created by PixelSpiral Sleet Footed Accent.png|Sleet Footed, created by Eleventh Frostbitten Fugitive Accent.png|Frostbitten Fugitive, created by houseteeth Frigid Flight Accent.png|Frigid Flight, created by Chee Cold Hearted Accent.png|Cold Hearted, created by neonhorns Solstice Rosette Skin.png|Solstice Rosette, created by Endivinity Colorful Ice Skin.png|Colorful Ice, created by Decemberant Thawed Memories Skin.png|Thawed Memories, created by Swirlything Aurora Machinery Skin.png|Aurora Machinery, created by Drytil Spirit of Winter Forest Skin.png|Spirit of Winter Forest, created by Alia77 Runic Roamer Skin.png|Runic Roamer, created by Kipine Winterwatch Skin.png|Winterwatch, created by Ursus Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2017 Crystalline Gala as drops from Ice and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Ice. These chests are now retired. Apparel, Familiar, and Vista The following apparel, familiar, and forum vista were available for purchase during the 2017 Crystalline Gala. All of these items can be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. 2018 2018 marked the fifth Crystalline Gala. It lasted from January 28th through February 3rd.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2367562 Skins There were 14 winners for the skin and accent contest. Twelve were up for sale in the Marketplace, and six of those twelve were also available in chests. The Frigid Fluffle Accent and Snowjourner Skin were only creatable at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew. All of these skins have a chance to be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. Cold Shoulder Accent.png|Cold Shoulder, created by RoyalSketchbook Crystal Devil Accent.png|Crystal Devil, created by Yftm Frigid Fluffle Accent.png|Frigid Fluffle, created by Lokenosse Frozen Aurora Accent.png|Frozen Aurora, created by Spinaria Frozen Guilts Accent.png|Frozen Guilts, created by WindierRev Frozen Odf Accent.png|Frozen Odf, created by Spassow Ice princess Accent.png|Ice princess, created by LionMagnus Cloudscrape Hunter Skin.png|Cloudscrape Hunter, created by protowilson Frozen Figure Skin.png|Frozen Figure, created by Catfeather Igloo Skin.png|Igloo, created by AkaPanuka King of Sylvan Frost Skin.png|King of Sylvan Frost, created by Piney Permafrozen Skin.png|Permafrozen, created by Endivinity Snowjourner Skin.png|Snowjourner, created by Desnik Wraith Skin.png|Wraith, created by Solarrush Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2018 Crystalline Gala as drops from Ice and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Ice. These chests are now retired. Apparel, Familiar, and Vista The following apparel, familiar, and forum vista were available for purchase during the 2018 Crystalline Gala. All of these items can be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. 2019 2019 marked the sixth Crystalline Gala. It lasted from January 27th to February 3rd.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2619923 Skins There were 14 winners for the skin and accent contest. Twelve were up for sale in the Marketplace, and six of those twelve were also available in chests. The Ice Queen Accent and Frigid Gale Skin were only creatable at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew. All of these skins will likely have a chance to be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate in the future. Frozen Find Skin.png|Frozen Find, created by tasmanicus Winter Blanket Accent.png|Winter Blanket, created by Window Ice Queen Accent.png|Ice Queen, created by Nyebe No Shower Accent.png|No Shower, created by Spassow Frost Thruster Accent.png|Frost Thruster, created by Meeboo Winterberry Queen Accent.png|Winterberry Queen, created by protowilson Ice Crystal Accent.png|Ice Crystal, created by raclette Frigid Gale Skin.png|Frigid Gale, created by Ravenhearst Sweater Weather Skin.png|Sweater Weather, created by Saerino Snowdragon Sculpture Skin.png|Snowdragon Sculpture, created by Kaenith Comfort in Cold Accent.png|Comfort in Cold, created by ventoaureo Prismatic Winter Coat Skin.png|Prismatic Winter Coat, created by Medisin Ancient Heritage Skin.png|Ancient Heritage, created by Arkenrall Fortress Guardian Accent.png|Fortress Guardian, created by Lynnora Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2019 Crystalline Gala as drops from Ice and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Ice. These chests are now retired. Apparel and Familiar The following apparel and familiar were available for purchase during the 2019 Crystalline Gala. All of these items will likely have a chance to be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate in the future. 2020 2020 marked the seventh Crystalline Gala. It lasted from January 26th to February 2nd.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2813549 Skins There were 14 winners for the skin and accent contest. Twelve were up for sale in the Marketplace, and six of those twelve were also available in chests. The Melted Free Accent and Thawed Out Skin were only creatable at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew. All of these skins will likely have a chance to be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate in the future. Remember Their Song Skin.png|Remember Their Song, created by Mamadin Melted Free Accent.png|Melted Free, created by Frency Thawed Out Skin.png|Thawed Out, created by Erujayy Four Feet in Snow Accent.png|Four Feet in Snow, created by RubieKanary Frigid collector Accent.png|Frigid collector, created by Thunderwyvern Winter Spirits Skin.png|Winter Spirits, created by Kaenith If Looks Could Chill Skin.png|If Looks Could Chill, created by Electropunk Crevice Accent.png|Crevice, created by Appleturnovr Unfettered Skin.png|Unfettered, created by Ursus Frost Chrysalis Accent.png|Frost Chrysalis, created by Ravenhearst Dry ice Accent.png|Dry ice, created by HeadlessKing Frosty Fluff Skin.png|Frosty Fluff, created by Medisin Shard of the Ancients Accent.png|Shard of the Ancients, created by Goblincat Phantom Scientist Accent.png|Phantom Scientist, created by Kariam Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2020 Crystalline Gala as drops from Ice and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Ice. These chests are now retired. Apparel and Familiar The following apparel and familiar were available for purchase during the 2020 Crystalline Gala. All of these items will likely have a chance to be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate in the future. References Category:Holiday Category:Crystalline Gala